1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus capable of displaying personal information of a persons included in an image.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, electronic cameras to which face recognition technologies are applied are known. For example, JP2006-165822A discloses an electronic camera to which face recognition technologies are applied. In the electronic camera, when a person whose personal information is registered is authenticated, the personal information can be displayed superimposed on a captured image.
When personal information is displayed with the personal information superimposed on a captured image, a user may have difficulty in recognizing the personal information depending on how the personal information is presented, which may rather decrease usability. For example, personal information displayed superimposed on an image may make it difficult to identify the original subject image, or displaying of a plurality of pieces of personal information concurrently may make it difficult to recognize the personal information. In particular, when a user is seeing a through image to determine a composition of an image, the above-described problems may degrade user convenience in terms of recognition of personal information.